A Staten Island Easter
by gigiseesdenver
Summary: Another Holiday with the Staten Island Messer's. Follows a Staten Island Christmas. Just a one shot. Enjoy


**A Staten Island Easter**

**Summary: **another Messer holiday: follows Staten Island Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended, it's all CBS.

**A/N:** By popular demand, another Staten Island story. =) Just a oneshot for the Easter holiday from a very bored college student stuck at school.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

Danny bound up three flights of stairs making his way to his apartment. It had been a long day, but unlike the last two weeks he had someone to come home to again. The case could be incredibly grueling but knowing he had a wife at home made getting through those rough days all the more bearable.

He unlocked the front door, and dropped his things on the table that now sat there. He heard the radio on, and Lindsay singing along with it. Peter Gabriel, In Your Eyes.

_"..but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are"_

Following the voice he found himself in the doorway of the baby's room. He had painted it while she was away a light yellow, and now she danced and sang around the room while she prepped it for baby girl Messer.

_"all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside"_

She was putting things away in the closet and the changing table, her back to him. He smiled as he watched her for a moment. This was what life was supposed to be like. She came home from Montana a few days ago, and he loved every minute he got to spend with her outside of work. She was on maternity leave now, and nesting, as she was unable to do it before.

_"in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes "_

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the base of her neck. "How are my girls?" he asked smiling at the thought.

"We're good Daddy." She said as she turned in his embrace. "Have a good day."

"As best I could." He sighed kissing her properly. "You're not there."

"Well, there's good reason behind that." She said gesturing down to the baby bump.

"Yea." He said running his hand over the kid. "Few more weeks." His eyes were twinkling when he looked back at her.

"A few more weeks." She confirmed. Just a few more weeks and they'd be parents, they'd have a bouncing baby girl, a daughter to watch over, another reason to live their lives to the best of their ability. "As for tomorrow." Lindsay smiled changing the subject. There was something she had to bring up to Danny. "I got a call from your mother today."

"Oh?"

"Oh? That's it Danny? Oh?" she laughed in mock anger

"Yea, why?"

"Easter Dinner?"

"Yea. What's up?"

"Lunch is at 1pm. AND I had a question."

"Okay, and shoot."

"Does she know about what's happened in the last month? She says she hasn't heard too much from you."

"Meaning?"

"Us getting married, that she's gonna have a granddaughter?" Lindsay explained like she was telling a six year old.

"Oh, uh, no."

"Danny!" she exclaimed

"What, Linds, come on, it'll be a nice Easter surprise."

"The food better be as good as Christmas if you're gonna put me through this again." She sighed.

"You enjoyed yourself last time."

"It was Christmas."

"Yea, and now it's Easter…Just wait until you try my ma's ham, it's amazing."

"Okay, but I'm getting my own piece of desert this time." She warned with a smile.

"Sharing is over-rated anyway." He shrugged it off.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

New York traffic still amazed Lindsay. She could go twice the distance in half the time in Montana, and here she and Danny just got on the ferry. It was a nice day, the sun was shining, there was a swift breeze, and Danny was holding her in his arms looking at the New York Skyline as the ferry moved at 5 miles an hour across the water.

Her hair had grown slightly since Christmas and it blew in the wind tickling Danny's nose. Her Pink and yellow dress blew back against her shins and wrapped around Danny's khaki pants. He held her tighter as a stronger breeze whipped past them. Lindsay shivered slightly prompting Danny to rub her arms to warm her up.

The Island was green now. The last time she was here it was buried in snow, snow that kept falling. That wouldn't stop falling, it was dark, and twinkle lights glittered the streets. Now it was sunny, breezy, the grass was green the trees were turning that way, some were dotted green, others had pink, white, and purple buds.

Pulling into the driveway of his childhood home he turned off the ignition and found Lindsay looking at the landscape. Daffodils were blooming across the front of the house. It was a picture of spring time bliss.

"Tulips are prettier." Danny said as he pulled the keys out.

"It's still too early for tulips Dan." Lindsay smiled as she undid her seat belt and started to get herself out of the car. Danny was quicker though at jumping out and running around to help Lindsay out of the SUV. The baby had gotten huge. How she was going to give birth to their daughter was beyond him. It seemed like an impossible feat. However, he wasn't about to voice that concern and risk freaking her out. No he'd keep his mouth shut, and be the best husband he could.

"Thanks Dan." She said straightening out her dress.

"Looks like Karen's already here." Danny said taking Lindsay's hand and leading her around back. "And Alfonse." He said noticing the other car.

"Alfonse?" Lindsay asked with skeptical eyes.

"My ma's brother." Danny

"Was he one of the one's on the force?"

"Yea." Danny sighed. "He was the one that called that day."

"You seem to be regretting that." She noted at the tone and posture Danny took in talking about his uncle.

"Nah, the guy just always makes me feel a little guilty, you know for not staying on the force."

"Eh, you did what was right for you." She shrugged. "His name is seriously Alfonse?"

"Yea." Danny smirked. "Something out of the godfather huh?"

"Yea, just a bit." She laughed. The little yappy dog was outback and digging in the garden, Danny swiftly tossed a stone near the dog telling him to scat, before he and Lindsay took the few steps up to the kitchen door.

"Hey Ma. Happy Easter" Danny said as he made his way through the door. Into the kitchen that smelt of ham and pineapple. Maria was just putting potatoes into the oven when they walked in.

"Danny sweetheart, how are you." She came over and kissed him, and then moved onto Lindsay. "Lindsay honey, you look amazing." She gushed. Running her hand over her grandchild. "So big."

"MA!" Danny said knowing that could go the wrong way. He had mentioned the baby was getting big, that apparently meant that Lindsay was a fat whale. This time, however, Lindsay just laughed at him.

"Yea." Lindsay smiled down at her lump. "We're almost there."

"So how are you, is my boy taking good care of you?" She asked giving Danny a stern look.

"Yes, he's been perfect." She laughed. "I probably wouldn't be this big if he wasn't running out to get me whatever it is I'm craving." She said brushing her hand over the baby.

"Lindsay, What's that?" Maria asked as she saw a glint of something in Lindsay's hand.

"What?"

"Left hand, NOW, Missy."

"Wow, and here I thought I'd only get missy from my mom." Lindsay laughed as she gave her left hand to her mother-in-law to inspect.

"Danny. Hand." He only smirked then waved his left ring finger that glistened. "You two got married! When?"

"About 3 weeks ago." Lindsay smiled unsurely. How was she going to take this.

"SAL! GET IN HERE!" Maria called.

"What Maria?" He asked coming into the room.

"Your son got married." She told him disbelief still in her voice.

"Good for him." Sal Messer grinned. He knew his son, a big wedding wasn't his thing, and after meeting Lindsay, he kinda got the hint that she wasn't looking for anything big either.

"Ma, you gonna breathe?" Danny asked.

"You got married, and didn't tell us until 3 weeks later?"

"Well, yea."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Danny shrugged

"Not the right argument Danny." Lindsay warned.

"Maria, miele, leave them be, they are happy, they are married, they are a happy family. You know your Bambino; he was never one for big displays of affection. A wedding would not be in character." Sal said winking at his son. "As for you, my noura." He said walking over to Lindsay. "My gorgeous, Noura, welcome to the family." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Lindsay felt a tear start to make its way down her cheek at the gentleness, and sweetness of Sal. Seeing the tear her new father-in-law, lightly swiped away. She smiled, as she felt the baby kick, taking his hand from her face and down to her belly. His face nearly split open as he felt his grandchild kick again.

"Someone wants to say hi to her Nonno." Danny smiled as he watched on.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Sal said before looking back at Lindsay.

"Her?" Maria piped in. "Is it a girl?" She asked. Lindsay smiled and nodded.

"She finally moved to the right angle for the doctor while I was in Montana."

"Oh Danny you are going to have your hands full." Sal laughed as he hugged his son.

"Yea, I know." He laughed. "If she's anything like her Mom, I'm in for a world of trouble." Danny said with a wink to Lindsay.

"Aw, I'm sure Lindsay was a perfect child growing up." Maria said as she hugged Lindsay.

"Sure she was." Danny laughed knowing the stories.

"Funny Dan." Lindsay said as she took a seat in the breakfast nook, standing becoming a little too much.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

They had been sitting around talking for a little bit. When Kyle came running in his face covered in chocolate. His mother running behind him with a wash cloth. "Uncle DANNY!" The young boy came running at Danny. Right as he was about to launch himself at Danny he was stopped.

"Stop." Danny warned. "Hands." The little boy held up his hands in surrender, sure enough, they were covered in chocolate as well.

By this time Karen had caught up to her son and was wiping the boys hands and face off as he fought against it.

"Damn it, Al, I told you don't give him chocolate before dinner." Karen scolded the man who had walked in behind her.

"He's a growing boy, chocolate is good for him." He laughed at his niece's attempts to clean up her son. "Daniel, when'd you get here?" He said spotting his nephew sitting in the nook next to a girl about his age.

"About half an hour." Danny said consulting his watch.

"Why didn't you come say hi boy? Where are your manners?"

"Sorry Al, but we were preoccupied with Ma and Dad." Danny said gesturing to Lindsay. "This is Lindsay." Danny smiled

"And who's Lindsay?"

"My wife." Danny said proudly

"Wife!?" Karen asked jumping up.

"Yea." Danny smiled.

"You would avoid a whole terrible day of family tension by eloping wouldn't you." She glared at Danny. "Congratulations Lindsay. You guys were smart." She smiled. "I swear what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life turned into a nightmare." She said rolling her eyes. "As has my son." She groaned as she took off after Kyle who had snuck another candy bar and was running down the hall.

"You got married?"

"Yea." Danny smirked, no one thought he'd get married. Uncle Al was a leader in that category. Almost pushed Danny not to settle down.

"What'd ya do knock her up?" He asked not being able to see Lindsay's torso due to the table.

"Yea, he did." She laughed as she pushed herself up from the table.

"Lindsay." Danny said in a defeated tone.

"What, Danny, I'm joking." She laughed as she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Be right back, you daughter is using my bladder as a squeeze toy." She mumbled as she headed off toward the bathroom.

"Already starting with the 'yours and mine' Linds?" Danny laughed after her. All she did was wave her hand dismissing the comment as she entered the potty.

"You got married…have I taught you nothing?" Al asked again.

"You have, I chose to ignore it when it comes to her." Danny said taking a seat again.

"And good thing too. That girl is one of a kind." Maria tuned in. "Al, don't go giving my boys anymore ideas." She warned her brother. "That girl is the best thing to happen to this boy."

"He's whipped." Al said disgruntled.

"Am not." Danny said defending himself. "Just because you're a bitter old man doesn't mean I have to be one."

"Thank god for that." Lindsay said as she came back and slid in next to Danny.

"What?" Maria asked

"He did the bitter old man thing for about a month a year ago. Didn't work for him" Lindsay told her.

"Really." Danny said looking at her

"Yea, the whole 'the world can bend over' shit, didn't work for you. I prefer the Messer that gives a damn." She said tweaking his love handles.

"Thanks Montana." He said slinging and arm around her.

"You know Al, you may just have ta get lai…"

"Daniel. Do not finish that sentence." His mother scolded.

"It's the truth." He shrugged as an angry uncle Al left the room.

"He's a peach." Lindsay said taking a cracker from the tray on the table

"Ignore him." Maria said. "I'm surprised he even showed up today. He's been bitter since we were little. He's a good guy, a good cop, but he's bad with real people." She sighed.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

Another hour and more people showed up, two more uncles and an aunt all of which were much more pleased with the turn of events that had taken place in Danny's life. Nick and Annette were engrossed in their grandson. Maria's other brother Joseph showed up a short while later as well.

He was impressed by Lindsay to say the least. A cop, an out of towner, she had charm rarely seen in New York. She reminded him a lot of his late wife. They were sitting around after dinner digesting their food watching the Mets game, cause really that's all that was on.

"So Danny, how'd that attack of the blue flu hit your department?" Joe asked. He was a cop as well, but not as intense and creepy as Al.

"Ummmm." Danny said trying to figure out how to word the situation to his uncle.

"You didn't get it too did you?" He asked.

"Yea. I did."

"Seriously Danny, I thought you were better than that."

"He is." Lindsay said taking over for Danny.

"Linds." Danny sighed, why did she see him as superman on so many occasions? He was l ucky enough for her to take him as her everything, but this, this Danny can do no wrong thing, this Danny was a hero thing, he couldn't see it. It made him feel good, he took it as a compliment, but still, how could she not see his faults in it.

"Danny?" Joe asked.

"Al called me, I was at a scene, I didn't intend to, but…"

"Alfonse can be an ass and persuasive when he wants to be." Joe nodded "I gotcha."

"Yea." Danny said rubbing the back of his head. "I only took one day though, and really I was bored stiff, and felt guilty about it the whole time."

"Hey, at least you got some things accomplished with that time." Lindsay smiled. "I come home and I have a crib, dresser, and changing table assembled."

"You take off and she works." Joe asked with a slight laugh.

"She took off two weeks earlier than her maternity leave to vacation." Danny defended himself.

"I was bored shitless on that ranch." Lindsay said.

"Yea, well, it made you realize how great New York really is." Danny joked.

"You still have yet to see a wheat field." She said. "I believe it was sky scrapers to wheat fields, not entertainment and things to do to wheat."

"I have been to Montana." He reminded her

"Yea, but there wasn't any wheat, you came when there was nothing, melting snow."

"It's Montana, there is always nothing."

"Wait, Danny, you been to Montana?" Uncle Nick piped in. Danny simply nodded.

"You, the Danny that thinks New York has it all and has no reason to travel?"

"I traveled when I was in the minors." Danny said. "I've seen the country."

"You saw the back of your eyelids as you slept on the bus, and were only awake when you were at the fields. You've seen the minor league fields of the country." His father joked

"Ey, at least I've seen em."

.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

Easter was always a more relaxed occasion in the Messer house. Just family hanging out, ribbing each other, no real big ta do. Just food and family. They hung around in the kitchen and later when the day was at its warmest the guys to Kyle out to try and fly his new kite. The day was breezy and the kite flew, almost a little too well, as they were out there a good 2 hours before coming in for desert.

The desert was a series of little cakes, and one larger one that was in the shape and decorated like a sheep. The food was amazing. The family just laughed, mostly at stories of the kids growing up. Of Danny and his fear of his feet growing too much while he slept, and of Louie's need to bring pets into the house. Of Karen screaming every time something a bug came near her, of Kyle's new chocolate intolerance.

They laughed, they laughed so hard they needed to wipe tears from their eyes. Before packing up to head home with lots of leftovers.

"Baby's are adorable when they are chubby." Maria had told them as she cut a large chunk of cake for Lindsay and wrapped it up. "This little girl is going to have the cutest little cheeks." She said as she touched Lindsay's cheek and tugged slightly. Lindsay laughed.

"Yea, this little one gets much bigger, and there will be no getting her out of me." She joked.

"Oh, no worries Lindsay. Our bodies no how to react." Maria told her. "Danny was 9 lbs. and Louie came in at just over 11 lbs. Our bodies adapt, that's what they have been made for." She reassured Lindsay. "All will be okay."

"Thanks." Lindsay said feeling slightly better. Mom's could do that. "I'm still scared though." She admitted.

"Have you mentioned this to Danny?" Maria asked as she heard Kyle and Danny laughing in the other room as they played.

"No, he's so concerned for me now, I don't want to add to it, he's got enough going on."

"Lindsay, he's your husband, what you fear, he fears, chances are he's thinking it too."

"He's wondering if I can handle it?"

"I'm sure. Sal was, and he wasn't even a fraction as concerned for me as Danny is for you." Lindsay smiled weakly. Danny was great, he had gone above and beyond so far, she didn't foresee that ending anytime soon.

"He's scared shitless of having a girl." Lindsay smiled letting his mother in on the secret he had yet to voice even to her.

"Oh that I am sure of." She laughed back. "We always fear what we don't know, but he'll be wrapped around that little girl's finger before we know it."

"I think he already is." Lindsay said as they both began to laugh.

"What's so funny in here?" Danny asked as he walked in and wrapped Lindsay up in his arms.

"Just talking about you." Lindsay said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Oh so good Danny." Lindsay continued to laugh.

"Really?"

"Just saying you'd bend over backwards for your little girl." Lindsay said to him before leaning back and kissing him softly.

"For my girls." He corrected her. "You ready to head back, I'm on call in an hour."

"Yea, just let me say bye to your Dad and we're good." She said leaving the room.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

"Today was nice." Lindsay yawned as she waited for Danny to unlock the door to their apartment.

"Yea it was." Danny nodded. "Kyle was a ball of energy."

"Note to self, no chocolate until the age of 10." Lindsay laughed.

"Or soda, or sugar for the baby." Danny continued to add. Laughing along. "We still need a name." he said flicking on the light to the apartment.

"We'll find one." She assured him, "but I think we'll need to see her before we find the right name for her." Lindsay toed off her shoes then waddled over to the couch and sat down next to Danny, laying her feet in h is lap, which he immediately started rubbing. She never asked him too, he always just did.

"As long as we don't wait 6 weeks to name her Sheldon."

"Sheldon?" Lindsay said with raised eyebrows

"His parents waited 6 weeks to name him."

"To name him Sheldon?"

"That's what I said."

"Guess they had to make sure he could handle the name. Think trial run."

"Uh huh, so what are you thinking? For names?"

"Uhhh." She thought, "hmm, I like the ability to nickname, but, sometimes the best nicknames are the ones you don't see coming."

"Yea, I can see that Montana." Danny said winking then looking at Lindsay. "Montana."

"No, we are not naming our daughter Montana. Half the hookers of the world are named after States."

"Okay, so…"

"Alexandra?"

"Too much. Wendy?"

"Maybe, Jenna?"

"Jenna I like." Danny nodded, "Add that to the list, how about Heather?" They went on and on, just spitting out names. A list of about 10 was the final outcome of a pleasant Easter night that had no murders calling Danny in. It was a good day. A good night. A good life.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**.**

**A/N2:** okay so the Italian terms of endearment, I think I have the words for honey, daughter-in-law, baby, and grandfather in there. You should know them when you see them though, the context should be there.

Maria's brothers Joe and Al: when Danny said he came from a family of cops I had a huh? Moment, and this is the best explanation I could come up with, since Danny was suppose to come from more of a shady family. I'm leaving that to Louie and a reformed Sal.

And as always thanks for reading. =)


End file.
